Super Smash Brothers: The Revival
by Retronintendodude7
Summary: Nearly seven years after the second tournament, everyone is called back to Smash Brothers Stadium to fight once again. As the tournament progresses, an evil power starts to rise behind the scenes. Can it be stopped in time?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo does. Anything I do in this story was because I wanted to and in no way reflects the opinions of staff at Nintendo or Sora L.T.D**

**Mushroom Kingdom. 10:00 A.M.**

"Bwhahaha!" An enormous turtle laughed as he ran off in his sphere shaped helicopter. The turtle had fiery hair and sharp spikes on his olive shell.

"Help Me!!" A blonde woman dressed in a blinding pink dress cried while she was being taken in the flying machine by the evil Koopa.

Before the turtle could start the engine of his Clown Copter, a short man wearing blue overalls and a red shirt arrived at the scene. His red hat with a giant "M" sewn in the middle covered everything on his face but his stylish mustache.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favourite plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom." The Turtle snarled at the man.

"You'll-a never get away with this Bowser!" the man yelled.

"Yeah, you'd think that you'd give up by now. After all, we've beaten you every single time you've done something…" a voice observed from above. Bowser looked up and saw a taller man in the same overalls as the other man standing on a brown block. He was wearing a dark green shirt rather than red and had a green "L" sewn in the middle of his hat rather than an M. It was the shorter man's younger brother, Luigi.

"That may be plumber boy," Bowser started. "But this time I have something that I haven't had before!"

"A different plan?" the blonde woman asked.

The Koopa rolled his eyes. "No! This time I have a special shield around my Clown Copter, so nothing can damage it or anything that's inside!" Bowser exclaimed.

The shorter man jumped in the air. "We'll-a see about that!" he yelled as he hit a nearby block, knocking a feather out. The man grabbed it, giving him a mustard coloured cape.

Bowser laughed again. "You think that your cape can defeat my shield?"

The short man didn't say anything. He just started to spin faster and faster as he got closer to his target. The blonde woman quickly jumped out of the copter when Bowser wasn't looking.

"Gah! You got my bluff!" Bowser cried as Mario hit the Clown Copter, sending it flying back to his castle.

The woman dusted herself off before walking towards the man in red. "Thanks Mario." She sighed.

"No-a Problem Princess." Mario replied nonchalantly.

Luigi pointed behind Mario and the Princess. "Hey Mario, isn't that Parakaryy flying towards us?" he asked.

Mario and the Princess looked over to where their friend pointed and saw a turtle with angelic wings flying towards them at a high speed.

"Looks like he has something important to do…" The Princess said.

Just then, the turtle stopped in front of the group. His blue goggles moved over his eyes with the sudden stop.

"Hey guys! I just got a letter for all of you and I'm supposed to deliver it ASAP." He explained, catching his breath.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know. The post office just gave it to me and said 'Give this to Mario and friends as fast as you can.'" Parakarry answered.

"Well-a let's open it!" Mario exclaimed as he quickly tore open the envelope.

The letter inside was written on goldenrod paper. The group quickly read the letter and gasped in unison.

"Didn't we get an invitation like that five years ago?" The Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what they want now?" The blonde woman answered.

**Hyrule Fields 10:06 A.M**

"Wow! That was a great adventure." Link exclaimed as he sat down on a nearby rock. He was dressed in a light green tunic and had a sword sheathed on his back. His green hat covered his blonde hair and pointed ears.

"What are you talking about? Hyrule was almost completely destroyed, and you almost got defeated by Ganon. If it wasn't for the Twilight Realm completely taking over his mind, you would've been toast." A short black imp yelled at the man. Her red hair flowing behind her.

"So? We got out alive and saved Hyrule too! I don't know what you're complaining about. Isn't that right Epona?" The man asked the brown horse beside him.  
Epona just nodded in agreement with her master, her magnificent white mane moving with the slight breeze.

"See? She agrees with me!" Link said triumphantly.

The imp just rolled her eyes and looked into the clear sky. A small black hawk suddenly caught her attention.

"Hey isn't that your hawk?" she asked.

The blonde looked up, and saw the hawk as well. "Yeah, I think it is." Link answered.

The bird flew onto the imp's stone helmet. She had an irritated look on her face as her companion started to laugh at her.

"Get it off before I do." Midna said, through gritted teeth.

The man sighed, slowly getting up from the rock. When he went over to the hawk, he noticed a letter in its talons. The blonde quickly grabbed it and read it. His eyes growing wider with every sentence. The hawk then flew off of the imp's helmet. She noticed the blonde reading a letter and floated over to him.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Looks like we have another quest to go on!" Was his only reply.

**  
Green Greens 10:09 A.M**

"It seems that you are growing stronger every day, Kirby" A short spherical creature commented as he slashed his sword. He wore a metallic mask covering everything but his glowing yellow eyes.

"Pyooo" Kirby replied as he countered the slash with a lower swipe from his sword. 

The knight's sword flew into the air from Kirby's strike. He jumped into the air and caught his sword.

"Impressive…" He said in a Spanish accent as he flew to the ground. "I think that's enough training for now Kirby." He finished, staring at Kirby. Kirby was about the same size and shape as he was, his body was pink which made his large blue eyes stand out.

"Pyo!" Kirby shouted happily while waving his arms.  
Just then, Kirby noticed a bright red balloon stuck in a nearby tree. He ran over to the tree and grabbed the inflated balloon.

"It seems that there's a note attached…" Metaknight pointed out.

"Pyoo!" Kirby shouted after he read the note.

Metaknight gasped, "What? You say that…"

"Pyoooo!" Kirby interrupted.

Metaknight turned, "I see…This should be a good opportunity to put your training to the test…"

**Angel Land 10:12 A.M**

A young brown haired boy sat on a stone edge fiddling with a pink harp. He had a golden crown in his hand and bright white wings on his back. "Just another normal day…same old things…" He sighed, his toga moving as he spoke.

"I'm very thankful for that Pit." A green haired woman replied, walking towards him.

Pit turned to her. She was twice his size and had golden jewelry around her dress and hair. "I know…but…" Pit drifted.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, ever since I defeated Medusa and the Orcos, there hasn't been anything to do." Pit answered.

The woman then froze, her eyes glowing a dark green. She seemed to be in a trance. "Palutena? Are you okay?" Pit asked worriedly.

The Goddess fell to the ground, making Pit jump. He extended his hand and helped her up.

"What was that about?" The angel asked worriedly.

"I think…" Palutena started.

"Yeah?" Pit interrupted.

"I think…I've found something for you to do…" The Goddess smiled.

"What is it?" Pit asked anxiously.

**Galactic Federation Base 10:15 A.M**

"Another job well done, Samus." A tall man dressed in green complemented.

Samus was wearing an orange robotic suit. There were large balls on her shoulders and a green cannon on her right arm. She nodded and walked towards her ship, which was shaped like her head.

A small blue screen descended from the roof of the ship. "Where to now lady?" Samus' computer asked.

"Scan for some distress signals, Adam." Samus said.

"Sure thing lady." Adam replied.

While Samus was waiting for Adam's reply, she took off her Power Suit since she didn't expect him to find anything. She was now wearing a blue jumpsuit. She closed her sky blue eyes and tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"There's a message for you, Samus." Adam said, surprising her.

"What does it say?" Samus questioned.

"It's an invitation…" Adam answered back.

"Invitation? Could it be for…?"

**Mystic Ruins 10:17 A.M**

The trees started to move as a blue blur ran past them. The blur continued to move on until it came to a workshop. The windmill beside it wasn't moving due to the lack of wind.

"I wonder what Tails wanted to see me about..." A human-like hedgehog wondered out loud.

The blue hedgehog waited outside of his friend's workshop, tapping his red running shoes every second that he was waiting.

Just then an orange two-tailed fox came out of the workshop. It was the hedgehog's friend, Tails. "Hey Sonic!" He greeted excitedly.

"Hey Tails! What did you want to see me about?" Sonic asked his friend.

"I just picked up a transmission on one of my computers. It's an invitation…" Tails explained.

"Invitation eh? What's it for?" Sonic wondered, putting his gloved hand up against his chin.

"It looks like it's an invitation for some sort of exclusive festival or something." Tails continued.

"Heh, that sounds like something that I won't want to miss!" Sonic exclaimed. "I guess I'll be going Tails!"

"Okay Sonic-" Tails started, but realized that his friend had already sped away. "Bye…" He finished.

**Chaos City, 2:10 P.M**

"Time to wake up!" a plastic device shaped like Mario called. "Let's-a go!"

A red helmeted boy groaned as he hit his alarm clock with a nearby hammer. He looked at the clock's scattered pieces through his green visor. "It's only two ten!" He exclaimed "Or is it two after one?"

"Retro! Come up here for a sec!" A voice called.

"Why?" Retro yelled back. As he tried to put his blue jeans on, but put his leg through the wrong hole.

"We just got an invitation!" The voice called back.

Retro fell to the ground. "Fine, I'm going." Retro sighed, as he got up and walked up the stairs.

When Retro came upstairs, he saw a hedgehog and sorcerer in front of him. The hedgehog wore a red mask with green eye holes. He wore a green shirt with grey sleeves and blue pants. The sorcerer was shorter than the two of them. He had bright red eyes and a dark green hat. His grey cloak covered everything on his body but his head.

"You're up early…" The sorcerer said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Retro shouted. "You try going through Paper Mario two in one night and waking up early!"

"Yeah, I stopped watching at midnight when he was facing Doopliss, so who knows when he finished…" The hedgehog added in.

"Anyways, what's the invitation say?" Retro asked.

"Actually we think it's for Tom Nook since we keep getting his mail…" The hedgehog explained.

"What do you mean_ think_?" The sorcerer asked. "The first line in the invitation said 'Dear Mr. Nook you are hereby invited to be a contestant in Super Smash Brother Brawl'…"

The sorcerer looked over at Retro who was surrounded by suitcases of different colours. "Well, we can go anyways, right?" He pleaded

_To Be Continued..._

This was the first chapter, it's not that great but I wrote this a long time ago. The chapters from here on will be more descriptive than these will be because I'm editing all of the ones that I finished until Nsider closed down. So there should be a good updating streak until I hit chapter 15 or when Brawl comes out…


End file.
